


—狂妄—

by ZouQiang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZouQiang/pseuds/ZouQiang
Relationships: 时越／周绍仓
Kudos: 58





	—狂妄—

周绍仓被一个面目狰狞的男人捉进了小巷子里，他抖抖索索的像只兔子，那男人恶声恶气地推搡了他一下:“小子，你胆很大啊，敢倒腾老子假货？！”

“哪能啊，我怎么会骗您……”周绍仓目光躲闪，出口的话却十分狡猾，那男人瞬间被激怒了，挥着拳头就想砸去。只见周绍仓右眼一眨，躲在角落阴暗处的几个如恶犬一般的少年蜂拥而上，将那个健硕的男人扑倒在地，成群的拳头呼啸着落到他的身躯上。

周绍仓挺直了背，抹了把脸，刚刚不存在的尊严立马回来了。他肩膀还尚未像成年男人一样撑长开，说出的话却已经颇有一番气势:“次次唬我们，不把我们当人看，伏在地上当狗的滋味很好吧。”

几个男孩正当热血年纪，劲不小，拳头疯了一般撕咬着地上的男人，血腥味和怒吼声充斥满这窄窄一条小道。这一场单纯的报复很快就随着警车的鸣笛结束，少年们迅速四处奔逃。

成功的复仇让周绍仓心情大好，他满不在乎脸上的污渍，哼着歌跑了。黄昏下，他“蹬蹬蹬”地一口气爬上小破楼，在隔壁小孩的哭声和饭菜下锅的热气腾腾中进了家门。

说是家，还不如说是猪窝。

零食包装袋、游戏碟片、漫画书、肮脏的衣服毯子到处都是，十几平方的小房间被挤的连个下脚的地方都没有。  
周绍仓像跳舞似的蹦到厨房，却看见冷锅冷灶，嚷道：“林庸！你没给我留饭啊?！”

林庸正在坐马桶上打游戏，闻言也喊了回去：“点外卖吧！没饭了！”

周绍仓无奈，考虑要不要直接睡过这一顿好了。那些外卖的价格让他牙疼。他现在拮据的很，毕竟收未成年的黑工还是少，钱这玩意儿真的来之不易。

林庸提着裤子也出来了，此刻吸着鼻涕道：“对了，今天有个男的来找你……结果你不在嘛……电话也不接……”

周绍仓浑身一震，问：“谁?长什么样?”

“长挺帅的，他说……自己姓……阮。对，姓阮。”林庸说道，“带着个眼镜，还穿了西装，嗬！”

周绍仓心底一凉，抖着手拿出手机，手忙脚乱地插上了电。只见碎成蜘蛛网的屏幕终于亮了起来，里面赫然有十几个未接来电。

他已经换过号码，但无论如何……突然，手机响了。周绍仓看着上面那一串熟悉的号码，在是否挂断之间徘徊不定，最后颤颤悠悠地按下了接通。

里面穿来时越冰凉凉的声音：

“滚下来。”

周绍仓乒乒乓乓跑到阳台，看见楼下时越的车停在那里，黑色的车身一尘不染，在阳光下闪耀着贵气的光泽。

周绍仓一下慌了神，就听见外边有人敲门。不知所云的林大庸挠着肚皮去开门，门外正是今天早上的“阮先生”。他脸上带着得体的微笑，一下子盯住了僵在那儿的周绍仓，温柔道：“绍仓，走吧。”

后座的车门被阮驰年打开，周绍仓瞬间看见里边坐着跟冰山一样的时越。怀揣着视死如归的心态，周绍仓发抖地坐了进去。

他挤在车门边，最大力度地离散发着冰冷气息的时越远一些。车缓缓发动，开的很稳。

车内的寂静在半途中被时越打破了：

“不去学校，不接电话，离家出走，周绍仓，你可真能耐。”  
绍仓浑身一震，脊背刷的僵直，压根不敢去看时越。

“为什么不去上课？”时越问。

周绍仓扣着车门把，好一会儿才豁出去似的道：

“不想读了。”

说完自个儿怕的不行，牙关死紧，两腿颤颤。

接下来好一阵子没动静，周绍仓在这安静中越发不安，心脏疯狂跳动着，悄悄侧头去看时越。

时越冷峻的面容此刻像扑了层霜，咬肌紧崩，目若寒星，周绍仓仅仅扫了一眼，就后背冒汗，骨节僵硬，肠胃也开始痉挛着后悔自个儿刚刚吐出来捡不回去的话。

一个月前周绍仓亲时越时，时越的脸色和现在如出一辙。

双眉倒竖，怒火滔天，他瞪着周绍仓，当即一个耳光甩来，厉声道：“疯了你！”

他的反应刺伤了周绍仓的心，少年对这些个情情爱爱的事儿无非只有喜欢或不喜欢两个回答，时越这反应任谁看都觉得和前者无关。

周绍仓后悔死了，觉得自己搞砸了一切，不敢想时越接下来是要什么个态度，自己先像个缩头乌龟似的偷偷搬了出去，换了新电话号码，打算逃避一阵子。

前段时间时越没有一点来找自己的意思，周绍仓心如死灰。最近几天他突然派了阮驰年到处搜人，周绍仓才后知后觉的害怕起来。

时越，是个非常严厉的临时监护人。

周绍仓被他管的两年里，几乎是断了他所有的顽劣生途，每天穿着校服乖乖上学，跟头被驯化的狼崽子一般，即使如此，被揍的眼泪还是能屯一泳池。

可是到底是狼崽子，透着一股野性，周绍仓不知怎么的就喜欢上了时越，喜欢上了这个让他怕的要死的男人。

那天他偷偷喝了不少酒，一糊涂就吻了时越，吻完了是忐忑不已，又无端生出幻觉似的兴奋——总觉得时越会吻回来。然而现实是一盆泼来的冷水，刺骨痛苦，教这少年也尝到情伤的滋味。

“你不想上大学，我不强求。”过了好久，时越缓缓说，一字一顿很清晰，“下周你十八岁生日，我唯一的要求就是你必须读到生日那天。这是我作为监护人的责任，十八岁以后，我不管你。”

周绍仓感觉自己被狠狠抽了一耳光。

他下周就要成年了。他有些仓惶，怎么这么快啊？

车停了，时越率先一步下车，周绍仓被他揪着耳朵拽下来，疼得他呲牙咧嘴。那些个伤感惆怅抛到了九天云外，从电梯到进屋，周绍仓嘴里一直没头没尾的说些求饶的话，时越听得烦了，说：

“滚去洗澡，一身外边混的味儿。”

周绍仓见时越的脸色冷硬，挣扎无望，灰溜溜进了浴室。

好久没挨揍了，这一见棺材真是欲哭无泪，他站在淋浴头下任水滴爬满脸，拖延着时间。

直到他再怎么搓身上也搓不下一点泥了，才无可奈何地走了出来。

刚到客厅，阮池年正好跟时越商量完事儿，朝周绍仓微笑一点头，夹着公文包就走人了。周绍仓怎么看怎么觉得他那笑有点幸灾乐祸的意思。

时越：“洗澡洗一个小时？”

“想事情……没看时间……”

周绍仓嘴上边回答边偷偷瞄墙上端端正正架着的那块板子。那板子实木做的，顶端有个握把，通体宽厚。揍起人来什么滋味周绍仓熟悉的不行，看见就条件反射地浑身都疼。

时越冷笑：“那行，既然都这么说了，你就再给我滚那儿站俩小时吧，好好给我想清楚了。”

周绍仓祸从口出，后悔不已，心中自扇三个大嘴巴子，又不敢辩解，哭丧着站到了墙角。

就这么站了一会儿，身后突然没了动静，周绍仓本来就是个好动的主，几分钟纹丝不动已经把他折磨的抓狂了。

时越是不是走了？不然怎么一点声音都没有。

周绍仓想着想着又走了神，不受控制地就转回了头。这一转直接就和时越对上了眼，他被电了似的一抖，随即反应过来自己在做什么，迅速回过头去，紧张得耳尖都是通红的。

时越被周绍仓气的要死。

就这么些天的日子没管他，周绍仓就野了不少，死到临头都不见害怕的，还频频挑战自己的底线。

于是怒道：“不会站是吧？！”

他从书架上抽出一本大约三四厘米厚的硬皮书，先往少年后脑勺招呼了一下，把周绍仓打的好一个踉跄。他比周绍仓高了不少，大手钳着男孩的双颊掰向自己，问：

“谁让你动了？嗯？”

时越离周绍仓很近，说话间的热气扑在周绍仓的眼睛上，周绍仓身子都麻了一半，连带着脑子也稀里糊涂的。

年轻气盛的男孩受不了这种刺激，当即嘴也稀里糊涂道：“想看你。”

“看我干什么？”

“好些日子不见了，想你。”

周绍仓当真是个不怕死的，时越的脸当即红黑青白好一通变色，最后将跟砖头似的书放在了周绍仓的头顶，咬牙切齿：

“顶着。”

周绍仓欲哭无泪，整个身子摇摇晃晃。但想到刚刚和时越仅两指的距离，心里还小小高兴一番，觉得时越穿那白衬衫可真是帅呀。

周绍仓因为总躁动，一天到晚精力充沛的吓人。时越以前为了逼他静心，总用顶东西打坐磨他的耐力，但到最后毫无效果，还让周绍仓痛苦不已，于是这法子就彻底沦为了惩罚手段。

这一本不大的书反而是个不小的负担，坚持差不多三十分钟周绍仓就撑到极限了，猛地向前倒了一个步子，他吓得用手臂撑了一下墙，勉强扶住了头上的书。

他心想，完了。

希望时越别一个冲动直接送自己上西天。然而他等了好久，除了身后若有若无的翻动纸页的声音，竟然再无时越暴怒的迹象。

又熬了十分钟，周绍仓感觉自己像被切成了两半，双腿已毫无知觉，像两根硬邦邦的冰柱。只有脚底板针扎似的疼，他又不敢换身体重心，简直是度秒如年，豆大的汗珠顺着他的脸庞滑落，身体仿佛再承受不住哪怕这一点汗水的重量，整个人都在微微颤抖。

时越终于说话了：“想明白了没？想通了就过来。”

周绍仓如获大赦，慢慢弯了下腰，才搬着两条痛麻的腿往时越那里走。

时越把着他的后颈往下按，说：“知道犯什么错了？”

周绍仓连忙点头。

“那就老实趴着吧。” 

周绍仓刷地垮下脸，瞧一顿打逃不过，停顿两秒就直接往时越深灰色西装裤包裹着的的大腿上趴去。

哪知刚弯下腰就被时越拦住了，他朝他扬扬下巴：“裤子。”

周绍仓真不是觉得害臊不愿意脱，主要是因为即使家居裤薄，那也比光屁股有个缓冲，和没了裤子直接上手那疼有明显的区别。

少年红着脸迅速脱了裤子趴到男人腿上，上半身挨着沙发。时越调整了下姿势，把周绍仓的裤子往下拉了一拉，正好卡在膝弯。

接着时越开始往上折自己的袖子。

周绍仓怕死了，紧闭双眼心中祈祷，手里紧攥着时越的西装裤，抓出了细小折痕。

当巴掌带着风高高扬起时，周绍仓大喊出声：“啊——！”

要多凄惨有多凄惨，吓得时越手在空中停了好几秒。  
时越瞪起眼睛：“我还没开始打呢？！”

“你饶了我吧……”

“啪——！”

毫不放水的一掌落下，让周绍仓的声音戛然而止。时越的力气极大，光这一掌就让周绍仓的左臀倏地麻了，面上浮起一个粉红的掌印。

而这并非是特殊一击，接下来他均匀落在两边臀瓣上的力度都是如此。粉红色渐渐堆叠，不大的屁股肉眼可见的慢慢加深了颜色，巴掌着肉的脆响频率完全不变，疼得周绍仓泣涕涟涟，胡乱扭动，腿也不老实地上上下下。

他以为这两年挨过的打能让他皮更厚点，更耐打点，实际上全是错觉，该怎么疼就怎么疼。  
挨打之中他胡乱想到，幸好他在外边跟人打架的时候对方不是时越这种级别的，否则自己该在哪儿躺着都不知道。

他出了一头的汗，忍了一会儿，最后实在控制不住地把手伸到后面，还没等他挡在臀面上呢，时越就看出了他想干什么，轻车熟路地架住他的手臂往后腰一按，周绍仓就再毫无反抗之力地被固定住了，只能“专心致志”地去充分感受身后的疼痛。

任凭他怎么哭喊时越就是不为所动。

时越抽了刚好一百掌才停手，抽的那两团肉红软肿胀，算是彻底揍开了。周绍仓不停地嘶嘶哈哈，时越可了解他了，只要是他做作的什么惨叫声“啊！”“哦！”都是装的，唬人的，这小兔崽子真疼得狠了，就会开始不停地嘶嘶哈哈，顾不上演。

周绍仓被抽了个晕晕乎乎，内里混沌，趴在时越的腿上还哭着呢，时越就松开了禁锢，推他一把道：

“站起来。”

周绍仓不敢耽搁，抹着眼泪快速起身，还偷偷去捂通红的屁股，跟一只受了欺负的狼犬一样，可怜兮兮的。

时越冷眼看他：“这就哭？才刚刚开始，留着点眼泪一会哭吧。”

周绍仓吸了吸鼻子。

“去，把板子拿过来。”

周绍仓一听这话又不行了，心里慌乱，绞着手指踌躇。

时越被他激的火气又上来了：“你是想让我去拿？”

他后半句没说，但周绍仓心知肚明，要敢让时越亲自拿了自己恐怕半条命就没了。

周绍仓又哼哼唧唧哭，拖着膝间卷成一团的裤子慢吞吞从房间这头走到那头，又慢吞吞地去拿板子，期间还“手无力”掉了一次。

时越真是又气又好笑，看着周绍仓在那儿演。周绍仓生的好看，演起来还真的一副可怜模样，仿佛被恶人逼迫的无可奈何，然而“恶人”时越并不为这样真挚的表演动容，催道：“给老子他妈的快点！”

周绍仓摇头晃脑地哼唧着，磨磨蹭蹭地从房间那头又到房间这头。他希望这段路走不完，可这段路就是这段路，该怎么短就丝毫不长，不一会儿他就磨到了时越面前。

时越抄过板子，拽着比他小了一号的少年过来，他腿上还留着少年方才的体温。周绍仓带了哭腔哼哧说：“对不起我错了。”

时越把他的腿调整好：“这话等一会再讲。”

周绍仓双膝跪地，上半身被按在沙发上，冰凉的板子抵着滚烫的屁股，他猛地打了个激灵，情不自禁地绷紧了肌肉。

时越一只手手扯着他的耳朵让他看自己，问：“为什么不想读书？”

“我没有不想……”周绍仓心虚道，“就是赌气一时说的……呃！！”

话音未落，时越的一板子下来，一阵尖锐又厚密的疼在身后炸起，疼得周绍仓好一会没缓过来。

“那你为什么不去学校？！”  
声音比刚才高了八个分贝，吼得周绍仓耳膜一震，瑟缩一下。

“因为……因为心情不好，读不进去。”

他说完这句话，时越拿着板子就彻底开揍了，刚刚受过掌掴的屁股还高肿着，板子落在上面那是比刚才加倍的疼。

时越每揍一下周绍仓都要嚎，然后开始嘶嘶哈哈。没有间断，没有停止。

时越怀疑周绍仓就是个水龙头，不知道他身体里哪来的那么多真真假假的眼泪流个不停。

“我错了我错了，嘶……呃，呜呜……哼，我错了我不该不去学校，对不起对不起我真的知道错了，别打了呜呜呜哼……”

周绍仓求饶道，扭的跟蛇一样。不一会儿就动得不成形，哪像挨打的姿势。

放作以前他胆子哪敢这么大躲打啊，不知是这次时越下手格外重还是周绍仓膨胀了，总之他就是不太老实。

时越的脸彻底冷了。他忍了周绍仓很久，憋着没朝他使硬的，然而周绍仓一而再再而三的反抗仿佛在挑衅他，让他心里的那把火一蹿三尺。

“趴着不爽是吧？行，你起来。”

周绍仓觉察到时越语气的变化，露出些许徨色。

时越粗暴地把他拖到沙发旁，逼迫他用手撑着沙发背，俯下身子。

“你手敢离开沙发试试。”他说完这句极狠的一板子就砸了下来，砸的那周绍仓发出一声凄惨的尖叫，倒吸凉气。

臀上不再是均匀的一片红艳色，已经横七八竖地杠了不少板子的痕迹，周绍仓刚才那一板险些没撑住，整个身子往前趴倒，又被他自己硬生生地抬了起来。

“啪——！”又是一声厚重的木板击肉的声音，周绍仓差点腿一软跪了。

时越揪着少年耳朵问：“给你打电话怎么不接？”

周绍仓被揍软了，哭哭啼啼地慌忙说：“我手机没电了……坏了……电话卡也坏了……我才换的，真的，你可以去看，就在我书包里……”

“打第一通的时候是被挂断的。”

“……”

“嗯？怎么解释。”

“我怕……”周绍仓咽了口唾沫，说了句真话，“怕你说不要我了。”

谁不要谁啊？他自个离家出走的这会儿还可怜上了？！时越崩着唇线，持板子冷淡道：“一个一个错罚。不接电话，十下。”

说完就飞速地一左一右揍，他觉得自己已经收着力了，仍是把周绍仓揍的鬼哭神嚎，把真皮沙发抓出好几道划痕。

总算在杀猪声中揍完了十下。

“自己说，还有什么错。”

周绍仓又被抓住了耳朵，他的耳朵已经被拧红了，但这点疼和身后比起来微不足道，他抽泣：“离……离家出走。”

“三十。”

“呜呜少一点……不要……求你了……”

周绍仓每每被揍都是这副说辞做派，时越置若罔闻，继续挥着已经被打热的板子，揍到十八下的时候，周绍仓忘记规矩把手伸到后面挡了一下，指头皮薄，被本子一砸立马就出现了红痕。

他突然意识到了自己违反了规定迅速又将右手缩了回去，身后责打停下，他忐忑地撑在那儿，时越顿了几秒说：“加十个数。”

晴天霹雳，周绍仓猛地回头看时越，时越的眼睛里满满都是无动于衷，男孩便把头埋进手臂里哭，哭的时越火大。

时越揪着他耳廓逼迫他抬头，说：“你委屈个什么劲？！破了规矩还搁这儿嚎给谁看？！我告诉你周绍仓，十下还便宜你了，犯这么大错你还有脸给我哭啊？！”

周绍仓用手抹了把眼泪没出声。

“你在外边干的那叫什么事，嗯？到处偷鸡摸狗，回去住那个猪窝，那是人住的地方吗？不想读书是不是？！你不想读书就得有点本事，你不读书去外边当混子，每天苟且偷生，有意思吗？！”

时越怎么知道自己干什么去了？周绍仓有点懵，看时越气的松领口，他来不及多想，认错道：“我好好读书，以后不会了……”

“自个儿记着自个这个保证。”时越说，把着板子抽剩下的数量，周绍仓不出声哭喊了，只默默留眼泪，牙咬着沙发背忍。

时越抽人总把整个臀部都照顾一遍，从上往下，左右开弓，时越每一下都是刻骨铭心的疼，每一下都是加深一层颜色，周绍仓那屁股全是深红色，没有一块遗漏的地方。

终于难熬地又结了一个错，周绍仓的双腿已经不受控制地颤栗，他以为结束了，直到时越用板子去抬男孩的下巴：“然后呢？”

周绍仓愣住，不去学校不接电话离家出走都罚完了，还有什么？

时越看周绍仓一脸茫然，暴躁道：“打架斗殴不算是吧？！”

男孩心中一凛，妈的，时越怎么什么事都知道。

“我那是自卫——”

“啪！”一板子把周绍仓的尾音硬生生扭成了尖叫，时越：“你那是自卫吗？你们一伙人群殴人家那叫自卫吗？”

“……”

“最后给你一次机会说，打架斗殴算不算错。”时越嗓音沉了下来，喉头里浸了沙哑。

周绍仓咬牙：“算……”

“三十。”

周绍仓今天这回真是真是被管的菜菜的，这几番错下来他觉得自己皮都被剥了一层。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪——！”

及其狠厉的五下下来，深红发烫的臀部被刺激出更大的痛楚，周绍仓腿软，身上一层薄肌肉紧崩着，砰”地双膝跪在大理石地面上。 

他嘴里语无伦次地哭喊，想求饶，最后只能不停叫：“时越……时越……”

“站起来。”

“我站不起来……太疼了……你，呜呜，饶了我吧……嗯哼……”

时越二话不说，直接一手抓着他的后衣领把他整个人拎起来放倒，男孩臀部卡在高窄的沙发背上，上半身只好撑住沙发坐垫。

高耸的臀部正好适合时越下手，时越拎起板子继续打，周绍仓喊的嗓子估计在房子外都能听见，听起来喉头就干疼，而他因为要撑住身体的重量而没法背过手去挡，于是无能为力，泪流满面。

哭嚎之中，时越说：“自己数着点，打多了我不管。”

周绍仓只好在哭喊里硬挤进数字，强迫自己用被打懵的脑袋去数数，然后大声地嚷出来。

“二十九……呃嘶……呜呜呃……嗯……”

“啪！”

“啊呃…三十！呜呜呜哇哼…三十！三十了时越！呜呜……三十了……”  
他整个人脱力成一摊泥，整个人被雨淋了似的浑身湿漉漉，还大声重复着，唯恐时越再多打一下。

时越握着板子，没再挥下去。

周绍仓保证这绝对是他被揍的最惨的一次，时越绝对是动了真火了。周绍仓他就是个记疼不记教训的，挨打了比谁哭的都大声，现在抽抽搭搭的还回头去看站在旁边的时越，又不敢抬头去看人家的脸，就瞄着他的白衬衫和裤腰。

一时间客厅内只剩下周绍仓的抽噎声。

男孩估摸着自己要好长时间都坐不下，正要把手伸后面摸摸，时越就用板子挡回了他的动作：

“没完，还有最后一个错。”

周绍仓惊的整个人犹如被雷劈了一下，半晌才说出话来，前几个字还破了音：“还有什么错？”

他从沙发上滑下，不可置信地说：“我除了这些还犯了什么……？”末了他大概觉得一会儿还要再打一轮，眼泪又涌了出来。

时越阴着脸直立在那，见周绍仓真的不知道“最后一个错”是什么，最后用低沉的声音说：

“以后别他妈越界了，知道么？”

周绍仓没反应过来，有点茫然地看过去。

“我是你监护人，好好照顾你，你就乖点，好好读书，以后老老实实找个女朋友……”

……周绍仓总算明白时越在说什么了。

他这是变向的拒绝自己呢。

“我不想找什么女朋友……我……我喜欢的是你……”周绍仓急忙表明自己的真心可鉴，可话没说完，就被时越打断了：

“这他妈就是错！以后提一次我揍你一次！”

“这怎么是错了？”周绍仓也急了，憋红了一张脸反问。时越顿时觉得这狼崽子真是不知天高地厚。

“周绍仓，我比你大十一岁，你下周十八，我马上就三十了，你觉得合适吗？！”

犹如巨石沉海，这一吼带起波涛巨浪，完了海面又逐渐归于平静，客厅内也沉寂了。时越接下来说的话一字一顿的清楚异常：

“你就问你一句话，你认不认这错？！”

周绍仓紧紧呡着唇角，撇过头去，一副不认理的犟样子。

时越猛地拽过他手臂，直接把他按伏在沙发上，两下板子就抽上伤痕累累的屁股。

周绍仓嗓音空白了两秒，才发出一声尖利的叫声。

“你认不认？不认打到你认！”时越提高音量。

“我不认！！”少年回头大吼，两只眼睛通红，透出一种狼戾无仁和孤注一掷相交织的复杂情绪。

时越见他执迷不悟，火气上来，握着板子反复在男孩臀上使劲抽打。他屁股上已没有一块好点的皮肤，这么重的打上去有多疼可以见得。

周绍仓也不知道中了什么邪，刚刚还一挨打就犯怂认错比谁都快，现在紧闭着嘴一点声音都不发出来，唯有浑身因疼痛而剧烈的颤抖可以体现身后翻天覆地似的痛苦。  
时越也就等周绍仓认了的一句话，他知道周绍仓怕挨打。

可哪知最后周绍仓屁股上都出现了几块淤青，也没见他发出一节音。  
再打下去就该伤身了。这周绍仓跟古代那些个宁死不从的伟将似的，估计打死也不松口，时越气极，在他大腿狠狠甩了几下，缴械投降似的嘭一声丢了板子在地上，恨铁不成钢：

“你他妈在这赌什么气呢？！”

周绍仓嘴唇都有点发白了，他摇摇头，慢腾腾地起身，身后的伤痕触目惊心。  
他说：“我喜欢你。”

“你不觉得自己很幼稚吗？我求你懂点事行不行？”时越道。

“我马上就长大了。我……” 

“你知道什么是长大吗？！周绍仓，你最近几回的打架斗殴都是我给你擦的屁股，你每次溜之大吉是不心里还得意着呢？用脑袋想想！十八岁以前我能帮你处理这些鸡零狗碎，十八岁以后这就是你自己的事！每天就仰仗着意气到处惹是生非，我问你，你就不怕被报复？看看，这就是孩子和成年人的区别。”

“别想一出是一出，你分的清什么是依赖什么是那些个狗屁爱情？我当你监护人，护你长大，就是要告诉你成人的道理，人是要有责任的，做什么事担什么果，你现在说想和我在一起，你有想过以后你后悔怎么办吗？你想过你这一时的冲动或者是错觉造成的结果你能担得起吗？！懂不懂？”

前边周绍仓都安静听着，时越讲到这时周绍仓眼睛倏的又红了。

“我怎么……唔嗯，怎么分不清了？是，我在你眼睛里就是个毛没长齐的小孩……可是我就是知道什么是爱情……呜呃，我对你不是什么依赖……哼嗯……我想牵你手，想亲你，想和你做爱…这他妈也是依赖吗？我就是喜欢你，就是他妈的喜欢你，这才不是错……”

说完，他嚎啕大哭起来。

不再是从前那样哼哼唧唧的孩子哭声，而是一个顶天立地的男人嘶嚎的声音，呕哑嘲哳，刺耳的伤心至极。

周绍仓从没哭的这么惨过，上气不接下气，仿佛前十几年哭的都是假的，只有这会儿流的眼泪都是真的。

“还说我……你才是那个不负责任的人，时越，你敢说你不喜欢我？！你敢说吗？！！”  
他大吼道，“你不喜欢我你能在我床边看我睡觉看半宿？！不喜欢我你能匿名写信安慰我？！不喜欢我你他妈还找人跟踪我！！”

“！”   
所有的事情都被揭露开来，时越脑里嗡的一声。

有那么几秒耳鸣的什么也听不见，目呲所见一片空白。

没想到他曾经做过的事儿周绍仓都知道的一清二楚，霎那间悲哀，尴尬，欣喜，痛苦都一拥而上，挤的他失去反应能力。

他所有自以为是的克制与隐藏都被毁地一干二净，他突然感受到了前所未有的挫败感。  
周绍仓吼得嗓子都哑了，眼睛还狠狠地瞪着时越，跟看仇人似的。

他曾以为自己的告白肯定是势在必得的，因为他确定他们两情相悦，但时越的拒绝打了他个措手不及。难过和自我怀疑让他慌不择路，如今他大声质问对方，却仿佛吃了颗定心丸。

在少年的心里，两个人互相喜欢就可以在一起，就应该在一起。

可是时越并不这样想，他要为周绍仓的未来考虑。

他修正周绍仓成长的轨道，剪掉他长歪的枝苗，就为了有朝在他成年那天，将他顺利地送出去，让他坦然自若地去面对这个社会，能够以一己之力去撑起别人对他的期望。

这份沉重的情感沉沉压住了时越，他情不自禁开始思考这是对是错，利弊是什么……

这大抵就是成年人与孩子的区别。

周绍仓提起裤子，看时越沉默，一改刚才同归于尽一样的神态，哀求说：

“我知道你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，就不能给我个机会嘛……”

“我保证我会长大……我再也不逃课翘课了…我不打架……这些我以后都不干了……我，我也不哭了，求求你别不要我……”

时越被他嚎的头都大了：“别哭了行不行……”

“我错了……对不起……”

“好了别哭了！”

“呜呜……你别不要我……”

“行行行，要你，要你行了吧！” 

周绍仓眼泪迅速停住了，速度之快让人怀疑他刚刚全是装的。

“唉……”  
最后的最后，时越自暴自弃地往沙发上一坐，“真搞不明白，你喜欢老子哪点。”

“喜欢你帅，你是我见过最帅的人。”

周绍仓眼睛一亮，赶紧跟条讨主人欢心的小狗一样凑到时越那儿，身后的伤扯的他呲牙咧嘴。

时越斜睨他，双目一瞪：“得了便宜就买乖，疼不死你！”

“对不起……你别生气了，是我不懂事……”

“知道就好，以后给我记着点教训，让我省点心。”

周绍仓看时越这副表情，忽然觉得天都亮了，自己哗啦整颗心都飞天上去了。

“那我们这是……在一起了吗？”

时越盯着周绍仓看了很久，最后双目一闭，叹气道：“想的美。老子不喜欢没出息的人。等考上好大学我再考虑。”

“我我我一定好好读书！”

周绍仓激动的话都说不清楚，时越虽然没有明说，但这暗示了自己有很大的可能！

身后的伤忽然就不疼了，甚至感觉自己还能下楼跑二十圈，心里美滋滋地要冒出幸福的泡泡。

“这可是你说的啊，考不上好大学别来见我。”时越被周绍仓傻乎乎嘿嘿笑的表情逗乐了。

“只要你答应了，我肯定能考好！！”  
别说让他去学校了，让他再做一百套练习题都值。

今晚这顿打没白挨！

周绍仓把脸往时越大腿上一贴，眼里亮晶晶的，真的像只小狗崽一样。

“屁股不疼了？”

“不疼了不疼了。”

“以后再敢胡闹，比这次还狠，知道吗？”

“知道知道。”

周绍仓眼睛都哭肿了，此刻笑起来特别滑稽，还非要盯着时越看。时越感觉自己一张脸都要被他看穿了，说：“起开，去上药。”

“你还没给定金。”

“？”时越愣了一下，“什么定金？”

“在一起的定金啊～”

时越无语，觉得今天打的这么重哄哄他算了，于是掏出了钱包。

“不是钱！我不要钱。”

时越迷茫了，随即有点不耐烦：“你小子……”

“定金，亲我一口。”周绍仓撅起嘴。

“什么？！”时越以为自己听错了，“你再说一遍？！”

“亲我一口啊。”周绍仓不知死活道。

“……老子还没答应在一起！！”

“那也要给定金，我们在一起是迟早的事啊～怎么，你不相信我能考好大学啊？”

时越当下的感觉就好像被一只被自己训的老老实实的小狗咬了一口，火冒三丈又无可奈何。他知道周绍仓这厮绝不善罢甘休，不如早早敷衍他了事。

时越看着周绍仓闭着眼撅着嘴，觉得这张脸怎么这么欠揍呢。

他心里默念“今晚打重了”这一魔咒，好像被强迫的良家妇女勉强吻了对方一下。甲方周绍仓不太满意：

“你怎么亲额头啊？这个不作数，要亲嘴才可以。”

得意忘形的周绍仓忽略了时越额头上越来越明显的青筋，还催促：“快点快点～” 

最后时越忍无可忍一掌打在周绍仓身后，于是今夜便以周绍仓的惨叫收尾。

  
夜半时分，周绍仓趴在床上沉沉睡去，时越站在他床边，像之前那些次一样，安静地注视着少年的面庞。

他轻轻查看了少年的伤势，发现上的药被周绍仓蹭掉不少。

夜晚的时越突然有了无尽的耐心与温柔，他拿过药重新往男孩的伤处涂。房间内点起一盏昏暗黄灯，男人的面部轮廓变得柔和无比，眉眼中藏着压抑的情愫与思虑。

周绍仓在梦中感觉到了臀部上的刺疼，皱着眉呻吟了几声。

时越一边放轻了动作，一边呢喃着安抚：“不疼了不疼了……”

时越对周绍仓最温柔的那次，是在周绍仓父母出殡的那天。

葬礼上，周绍仓脸是淡淡的，透着一股冷漠劲。时越去接他的时候，周绍仓的小姨指着他绝望地说：“你个没心的东西……”

后来当天半夜的时候，周绍仓在被窝里偷偷哭，被时越发现了。时越笨拙地用手轻拍蜷起的那一团，为他顺气，口中也是和现在别无二致的语气：

“不疼了不疼了……”

好像担心话音一重，少年就要碎了。

他是对周绍仓最严，也是最宠他。

他舍不得放任他随便长大，望他成功，受人欢戴；又舍不得他伤心流泪，爱而不得。

周绍仓是嚣张，是肆意，他想拉着时越义无反顾地一条路走到黑。

时越满腔的爱意与热血，总能因周绍仓起起伏伏。  
但周绍仓的狂妄让时越终于愿意顺承自己的想要放肆一回。这条路是未知的，谁也不清楚它通向的是天堂还是地狱。

但是时越想好了——不论周绍仓是否会回头，他将始终如一地站在他的身后，周绍仓恨也好，爱也罢，时越永远都会选择对周绍仓未来最有利的选项。

他愿意用自己去接住他的狂妄纵荡，看他飞向属于他的崭新世界。

而这背后一切的一切，周绍仓永远不必知道。 

—END—


End file.
